One More Night
by AnnaKendrick11
Summary: So much smut it's not even funny. Aubrey/Beca pairing. (This is for the person on tumblr who asked somebody to write a Mitchsen fic based on Maroon 5's 'One More Night')


_**You and I go hard,**_

_**At each other like we're going to war**_

* * *

"Beca, for the_ love_ of God!" Aubrey starts, fuming at the smaller brunette as she once again, questions Aubrey's choice of songs for regionals, "I am the captain of the Bellas and what I say, goes! Do you understand?!"

"No, Aubrey! We could be so much better but you're too busy 'sticking to tradition' that you don't even notice whether or not the songs we're using are complete shit! Which, they are!"

"What don't you understand about the words, 'no, we are not using your stupid fucking mixes!' don't you understand?!" Aubrey's voice gets louder as she draws in closer to a frustrated Beca. "And why the hell do you always have to wear those stupid headphones all the time?!"

"My style has nothing to do with you! Stop changing the subject!" She shoots back.

"I'm just saying, you look like an idiot in them!"

"That still has nothing to do with the set list! If you could just let me show you one of my songs, I'd be able to help us win!"

"Why do you have to make this so hard for me?!"

"Because I fucking_ know_ that we can do better! If you just let me-" the small brunette is soon cut off by soft lips roughly attacking hers. She melts into the kiss as she feels Aubrey's hands grip her shoulders but then reality kicks her in the face and she's reminded that 1) she's straight, and 2) she fucking hates Aubrey Posen.

"What the fuck, Aubrey?!" She yells and it takes all the strength she has in her small form to push Aubrey way from her.

"It was the only way to get you to shut the fuck up!" The anger in the seniors voice shouldn't be turning Beca on but she can't help but feel aroused at how hot Aubrey looks when she's aggressive and flustered.

Before any of them could say anything else, Beca takes Aubrey by the waist and pushes her lips against the taller woman's for the second time. Aubrey stumbles back a bit and responds by gripping the smaller girls shoulders once again and sliding her tongue in between Beca's puffy lips.

"My dorm, now!" Beca orders as she pulls away from Aubrey. She smirks when she hears a grunt of displeasure from the senior but then grabs her hand and all but sprints back to Baker Hall._** Thank fuck Kimmy Jin's away for spring break!**_

* * *

_**You and I go rough, **_

_**We keep throwing things and slammin' the door.**_

* * *

The two women arrive in record time as Beca fumbles in her pocket to find her room key. Aubrey, like a little child needing the toilet, starts to get impatient as her needs rise up inside her. "Beca hurry the fuck up!"

The brunette finally finds her key and barely has any time to open the door before Aubrey pushes her into the room and claims her lips once again. The brunette moans into the Senior's mouth and pushes her against the door once they're in the room. She quickly undoes Aubrey's belt and slides her jeans down her beautifully toned legs.

Beca breaks free from the kiss and slowly slides down Aubrey's body, sinking to kneel before the Senior.

"God, you're _so_ wet" Beca moans and lifts the bottom of Aubrey's shirt out of the way with one hand as she pulls down her panties and throws them across the dorm. She smiles up at the flustered blonde and takes the blonde's clit into her mouth.

Aubrey's head slams backwards into the door at the sensation of the freshman's lips and tongue working their magic. Aubrey closes her eyes, now panting hard for breath. She laces the fingers of one hand through brunette's hair, gently cupping the back of her head and encouraging the movements of her mouth.

Beca's tongue traces the length of Aubrey's folds and trails over the nub, her mouth opening once again to take in all of the Senior. She glances upwards and saw the expression of pure ecstasy on Aubrey's face, briefly wondering to herself how the hell she went from yelling at her earlier, to now going down on her and admiring her lustful expressions. _**At least she's finally shut the fuck up.**_

Aubrey glances down at the brunette's bobbing head and catches a glint of her black headphones around her neck hiding underneath her dark hair, that unfortunately managed to tame her arousal a bit. She couldn't stop her wrath from before from seeping into her tone again.

"Take them off"

The freshman pauses in her ministrations, momentarily confused. She looks up to see where the blonde's glance was indicating. She's looking straight at her headphones.

Beca raised one eyebrow and points at the item around her neck. "These?" she asks in disbelief.

Aubrey nods. "Take them off."

She rises from her kneeling position, her outrage from before working its way back as well. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm in the middle of giving you head - not to mention the fact that you're in my dorm - and you're concerned about these?!"

"Take them off" the blonde repeats through her teeth.

Beca rolls her eyes and sighs in frustration. "Fine" she says, throwing her hands up in the air. She takes her headphones from around her neck, along with her black leather jacket. She points her hands at her neck with a sarcastic smile. "Better?" she asks.

Aubrey felt her arousal level rise again as the pale, bare skin of Beca's arms and chest were revealed. "Yes" she simply states in a smug tone.

Once again, Beca found herself rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the infuriating woman. But she was extremely wet from what they had been doing before. She wraps her arms around the Senior's lower back and pulls her towards her, once again capturing her lips between her own.

As they continue to kiss, Beca removes Aubrey's shirt and slides her hand down the girl's smooth stomach. She slowly trails her fingertips down her abdomen, eventually reaching where Aubrey needs her the most. She strokes Aubrey's cunt with two fingers and quickly pushed them inside her.

"Fuck!" Aubrey hissed out in one long breath, her eyes once more closing in pleasure.

With her other hand Beca begins to unbuckle her own jeans and pulls them down, followed by her panties.

"Oh god" the blonde moans into Beca's mouth as she digs her fingers into the back of Beca's neck, holding on for dear life as the brunette increases the rhythm of her thrusts.

"Harder" she manages to gasp out, and Beca complies without hesitation, now pounding three fingers into Aubrey's wet, hot center.

"Yes…oh fuck, _yes!_" the Senior cries out as she feels herself going over the edge.

"Shit" Aubrey moans from somewhere deep inside her chest as she climaxes, gripping the brunette tighter to her as her hips jerk towards her fingers and her back arches away from the wall.

"Oh my God, Beca!" Her orgasm finally closing in, leaving Beca smiling at her handy work.

The two of them are standing up against the door, Beca leaning against Aubrey's naked body as the blonde tries to gain her breath back.

"That was so fucking hot" Aubrey breathes out which turns Beca on even more than she was because_** oh God she sounds so sexy when she swears.**_

An awkward silence settles between them, their eyes self-consciously darting back and forth to each other, neither woman knowing exactly where to go from here.

Aubrey broke first. She bent down, picking her jeans up and put them on. She re-fastens her belt as she retrieves her shirt. "I have a class at 1"

Beca wasn't sure whether or not to believe her but the brunette began looking for her discarded clothing as well.

"Where did my underwear go?" Aubrey asks the brunette.

"I don't know, they must be here somewhere" Beca replies distractedly.

"Found 'em" Aubrey says, smirking as she sees them hanging on the edge of Kimmy Jin's bed. She then sorts her hair out after she is fully dressed and walks to the doorway, looking back at Beca. The brunette had gathered up her leather jacket in her arms and was now stood in front of her computer, headphones around her neck once again which makes Aubrey sigh in frustration.

The brunette then takes a flashdrive from the laptop and walks towards Aubrey. "Can you listen to these?"

The blonde ponders for a moment before shaking her head and walks away, leaving a gaping brunette behind her, eyes wide.

"Fuck, _seriously?!_" She yells at herself and slams the dorm room door shut.

* * *

_**You and I get so damn dysfunctional,**_

_**We stopped keeping score**_

* * *

An unrestrained moan pours from Beca's throat as Aubrey pushes her roughly against the bedroom wall, making it slam loudly. The brunette suppresses a groan, struggling to keep her composure as Aubrey pulls the zip down at the back of her Bellas skirt. "Oh God, Aubrey" Beca moans as Aubrey yanks her skirt down and drops it to her feet in one quick motion. "I don't think this is a good idea.."

"All you have to do, to stop this.." Aubrey murmurs, her breath brushing over Beca's lips. She feels more than hears the soft gasp that spills from them as she squeezes the brunette's breast. "is just say no."

Aubrey's hand slides over to grip Beca's side as she leans down to possess her mouth. She then trails kisses down the brunette's neck and nips and sucks at her pulse point until Beca is panting at the pleasure. "_God_, Aubrey"

Pulling back, Aubrey smirks faintly as she notices Beca's hands clenched at her sides. Aubrey then leans forward, her hands reaching around to grasp at Beca's bra strap as she bites at the woman's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the smaller woman.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Aubrey asks, her lips brushing against Beca's ear as she presses forward with her thigh and removes the woman's bra. When Beca didn't answer, Aubrey stops her movements and smirks as the brunette whimpers from the loss of contact. "_Well?_" The blonde asks smugly.

"Fuck me!" Beca all but shouts in the Senior's face.

Squeezing her soft boob again, harder this time, Aubrey darts forward, claiming Beca's mouth in a kiss that is anything but gentle. She presses against the smaller woman and lifts her wrists so that they are above the two of them, knowing that the wall must be scraping at her lover's skin, but she doesn't protest; she just returns the kiss with every bit as much force, and soon Beca feels sharp teeth closing around her lower lip.

Beca whimpers in protest as Aubrey pulls back and removes one hand from her death grip, but it quickly turns to a throaty moan as soft fingers push her panties aside. Beca is dripping, and Aubrey wastes no time in sliding two fingers into the woman's cunt, while still holding the brunette's arms above her with her other hand.

Soon the freshman is writhing and arching into her touch, she's panting, moaning, whimpering, and Aubrey grins against the woman's lips as she leans in and whispers, "Come for me, Bec"

It doesn't take long at all for her to reach climax, her hands trying to escape from Aubrey's grip, wanting more than anything to feel the taller woman's body and rip her clothes off, with the navy skirt pooled around her ankles as she spasms around the blonde's digits.

It takes another thrust of Aubrey's fingers to send Beca over the edge, screaming the taller woman's name. When Beca comes, it is with a sharp gasp, her muscles clenching around Aubrey's fingers as her back arches away from the wall.

"Holy shit" Aubrey pants which earns a smug grin from the smaller breathless woman.

* * *

_**You and I get sick, **_

_**Yeah I know that we can't do this no more**_

* * *

"That's the fourth time you've fucked me this week, Bree" Beca pants, smiling at the older woman.

"I think" the senior clears her throat. "I think we should stop.. This" she pulls away from the brunette's naked form and motions between the two of them.

* * *

_**But baby there you go again, **_

_**There you go again,**_

_**Making me love you**_

* * *

"Oh, God, Aubrey!" Beca moans loudly as Aubrey pushes her tongue deep inside Beca's cunt. "Shit, don't stop!"

Aubrey feels Beca's hand pull at her hair and moans at the pain mixed with pleasure into Beca's clit, causing the young girl to arch her back off of the bed and fist the sheets beside her.

It takes a few more thrusts of Aubrey's skilled tongue before Beca reaches her climax, screaming her lover's name over and over.

"Aubrey?" Beca pants after a few moments, still coming down from her high.

"Hmm?" Aubrey answers as she climbs up to nestle her head into the smaller woman's neck.

"I think I love you"

There it was. Those three words that Aubrey thought she'd never hear from the weird alt girl.

"I can't, you know I can't Beca" the blonde responds, sounding defeated.

"I know, I'm sorry" the freshman sighs and rolls out of bed to retrieve her clothes.

This had been going on for a while now. Aubrey fucking Beca or Beca fucking Aubrey and then one of them making an excuse to why they have to leave. Beca never planned to fall in love with somebody who was just a good fuck, but she had. And she regrets the first time that they had ever slept together because that's when she fell in love with her.

The brunette finally gathers all of her clothes and walks out of Aubrey's dorm, not looking back because of the pain in her chest. Heartbreak.

* * *

_**Yeah I stopped using my head, **_

_**Using my head,**_

_**Let it all go**_

* * *

As Beca lays down in her bed, thinking about today's events, she hears her phone ringing from the shelf behind her. She reaches for the phone and notices the caller ID immediately.

_**"Hello?"**_ She answers sadly.

_**"Its me, I'm on my way"**_ and then the line goes dead.

A few minutes later, Beca hears a knock on her door and opens it to reveal a breathless Aubrey leaning down with both hands on her sides. "Don't think" the blonde mumbles before pushing Beca into her dorm and kisses her roughly.

* * *

_**Got you stuck on my body, **_

_**On my body, like a tattoo.**_

* * *

Beca rocks and rubs against the tight muscle and holds tight to her. She fucks herself against Aubrey's thigh, taking the pressure instead of letting it be given to her.

"Shit!" Aubrey yells as she feels Beca's centre grind against her own. The warm sensation pooling in her stomach. "God, Beca!"

"Aubrey! Oh God, Aubrey!" The brunette responds, grinding against the blonde harder and faster as she fists the white sheets beneath her.

"Don't stop! Fuck, don't stop!" Aubrey orders, grinding back against Beca as she moans at her ministrations.

The two of them come at the same time, screaming their lover's name in pleasure as they ride their orgasms together.

* * *

_**And now i'm feeling stupid, **_

_**Feeling stupid, crawling back to you**_

* * *

"This doesn't change anything" Aubrey mentions after a long silence.

"What do you mean?" Beca asks shockingly at the blonde's change in demeanour.

"You know I can't fall in love with you, Bec. It was stupid of me to come here"

Beca pulls away and gasps at the blonde as she notices the honesty in the woman's eyes. The room is filled with deafening silence before Beca speaks up again. "I think you should leave"

"Beca-"

"Get out of my fucking room, now" Beca snaps, clenching her fists in anger as the woman she loves has turned her down once again.

Aubrey gets up and quickly gets re-dressed before walking towards the door. She turns around to see Beca facing the other way and she could of sworn that she heard sobs coming from underneath the cover.

* * *

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die, **_

_**That I'll only stay with you one more night**_

* * *

"_Please_, Aubrey!" Beca yells as she stands at the other side of Aubrey's dorm room, tears streaming from her eyes.

"No, Beca!" She answers coldly, "I told you, I can't give you what you want!"

"Just once more, Bree! That's all I'm asking!"

"Beca-" once again, the blonde was cut off by Beca striding across the room and capturing her lips in a deep, desperate kiss.

* * *

_**And I know I said it a million times**_

_**But i'll only stay with you one more night**_

* * *

Aubrey almost stumbles over her feet as Beca pushes her backwards and onto the bed. The brunette quickly removes her own flannel shirt before removing Aubrey's dress. She then removes her own jeans and places herself on Aubrey's thighs, straddling the girls lap.

"Beca" Aubrey moans as the freshman attaches her lips to the blonde's pulse point. Biting and sucking, making sure to make a mark. The blonde let's out a groan as she feels Beca's wetness on her abdomen.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave" Beca mumbled into her neck as she rubbed her hands up the seniors stomach and starts to knead at the woman's breast.

* * *

_**Trying to tell you no, **_

_**But my body keeps on telling you yes**_

* * *

"N- Bec.. Oh God, Beca!" Aubrey whimpers as Beca takes a hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

The brunette then slides herself to kneel on the floor, positioning herself in front of Aubrey's cunt. "If you really want me to stop then just say it" she whispers before taking the woman's panties off and opening her legs wider.

* * *

_**Trying to tell you stop, **_

_**But your lipstick got me so out of breath**_

* * *

"St-" the blonde couldn't form a protest as she felt Beca's skilled tongue slide up, parting her wet folds. "Mmm, God!"

The brunette smiles blissfully while she makes her lover moan from pleasure at her tongue entering her cunt. She then lifts her fingers and strokes them over the swollen bud, causing Aubrey to completely forget about stopping the freshman's ministrations.

Beca then enters her with two fingers which makes Aubrey moan and tighten her grip on the bed sheets for dear life. Her orgasm creeps up and she screams out as her walls clench around Beca's fingers.

* * *

_**I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself**_

_**And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell**_

* * *

Aubrey lay there in her bed, staring at the roof, trying to make sense of what had happened that previous night. She finally realised that yes, she was actually in love with the small alt girl who gets on her last nerve.

She hears a murmur from beside her and feels an arm wrap around her waist. The arm soon retracts though as she hears Beca grunt at the sunlight. The brunette sits up and notices the unreadable expression on the seniors face.

"I'll see myself out" the brunette mumbles before getting out of bed and starts to look around for her clothes.

"I had no desire to fall in love"

"What?" Beca asks as she stops in the middle of buttoning up her shirt and looks over to Aubrey.

"I never wanted to fall in love, so if anything, you should be apologizing to me. I was content with how we were, and you had no right to do that to me!" Aubrey was now hysterical as she brought a hand over her mouth and lets small sobs fall from her mouth.

Beca backed away shocked at the blonde's outburst. "You broke my heart! You shattered my belief in... everything. And you want me to apologize to you?!"

"No." She says defeatedly, "I simply want solace. Comfort. I lost something I never knew I wanted, and now it pains me to be separate from it. From you."

"What are you saying?" The brunette asks in a confusing tone as she walks closer and kneels in front of Aubrey.

The blonde pulls Beca's face towards hers and mumbles, "I love you, Beca." before pulling her in for a slow passionate kiss.

* * *

_**But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you**_

_**Yeah I stopped using my head,**_

_**Using my head,**_

_**Let it all go.**_


End file.
